Book 1: World of Winds
by Bloodbender of the Full Moon
Summary: When a girl is taken to the Avatar world by force she doesn't know what kind of mess happen to her. She experiences a betrayal so heartbreaking that it almost kills her in the process of getting home. Takes place 2 years before the series. Rewritten. Review please a little bit hints of lemon and Dark Zuko. Also no song lyrics and no mary sue M will be rated later
1. The Start

Hey guys, you may have found out the bad news they took down my story because of all the lyrics that were in there but that's okay. I can try again and I've been meaning to rewrite something's to write. I don't own anything but my characters.

The Bloodbender of the Fullmoon

* * *

_Some of you may think that I might be a little crazy to say that such as a world of bending existed. Well you better believe it because some of us are link to the world of bending dated back years and years even before the United States were formed. I had found this out the hard way. I am going to tell you my story_

-Air-

My alarm was set of with its annoying beeping and daily morning news cast. I laid there keeping my eyes closed thinking that it was just a part of dream instead of reality. I knew that the repeating beeping wasn't going to stop until I pressed the snoozed button, or the off button. Throwing off my grey dragon theme comforter I pulled myself out of bed and walked across the room where I laid my alarm. (It was a sort of a way to wake me up by getting the blood pumping.) I slammed it on while it was on during some country music that I had no interest in listing to. I yawned and stretch looking out from bedroom window before beginning my process of getting dress.

I did the simple task of brushing my hair and teeth. I also just threw on the old pair of jeans I was wearing and kept the tank top on that I slept in by throwing a yellow blouse over it. I looked in the mirror studying my amber eyes and golden thick curly hair. My face was round with a point to the chin along with a small nose and narrow eyes that had bright ember eyes almost like the sun. My skin color was a pale ivory that stood out from most of the kids I went to school with. I was the youngest out of my freshman I class since I just turned 14 the other week. In fact I was the only one who stood out of the whole school with my looks. Not just my looks but pretty weird stuff has happen to me over the years even when I was a small kid in grade school.

For instance when I was in the 7th grade I went to the bathroom and while I was drying my hands. A couple of girls strolled in and started talking about me when I stood five feet in front of them. I yank down another paper towel growling and it burst into flames. I remember being accused of having a lighter and being suspended for a few days from school.

That was the only odd event that has happen.

There was that time that I had somehow blown a water pipe under the house while my friend, Amy, and I were playing hide and go seek when we were 6. Let's just say we were soaked that day.

I stepped downstairs while sending a quick text to Amy telling her that it I was on my way to school and I would text her later. I was living in a different state then my long time sister, Amy Jonas. We have known each other since we were 5 years old when we moved across the street from her back in North Carolina in nearby Charlotte. When my parents divorced my father took me and my younger sister Abigail who's only 8 years old. I haven't seen my mother or my sister in over a year thanks to my father. He had caught off all communication with my mother and my baby sister is off in some boarding school outside the country. (This is horrible to do to a little girl who just wants her parents and to be home.)

I never see my father since he always away on business. He worked for a private corporation that I have never heard of and that I wanted to never want to know about. My father name was Ryu Brag which was a strange first name but as I said before I never wanted to know anything about my father. He was a straight A-asshole who is never here and when he is. Ryu was a verbally and emotionally abusive father who sometimes gave the occasion slap in the face.

He was gone for the week so I had to do everything myself and with no one hovering over me. Dad just wanted me and Abby here to be cruel to my mother, Grace. I walked down the steps in hope to find something to eat besides left over pizza for breakfast. If my dad didn't leave his credit card for me to use, I would of starved to death since I don't cook and burn water. For my luck there was milk and cereal.

I sat down at the table and ate my cold breakfast before leaving for school. I stopped to make sure I grabbed my charm bracelet.

-Air-

Today was a long boring dreadful day during of school. I don't have many friends here and most of them are bullies. I was sitting in English class listing to a lecture on Romeo and Juliet.

"Can anyone tell me why did Juliet kill herself?" The English teach Mr. Bruce asked the class. I kept my nose in a notebook sketching a simple picture. No one answered and kept quiet as they either texted or they talked in quiet. "Now don't answer all at once…"

Someone coughed before the teacher sighed. "Alright, I'll have to pick on someone….uh let see." Bruce looked at the roster and called out a random named. "Andrew Brag?"

I broke the tip of my pencil and looked up at the teacher.

My full name was Andrew Aurora Brag when I like to be called Aura.

People snickered as I sat up from my slouch and gave my stupid answer.

. "Um...She had seen Romeo laying there on the ground and thought that he had died so she decided to off herself with his dagger. If she couldn't be with her true love then life is not worth living for?" "Yes Aura , well done."

RING

"Class, I want a one page summery on Romeo and Juliet on my desk by the end of next week, first thing when you walk in for class. Have a great weekend."

I walked out and strolled to my locker at the end of the hallway. Where a group of people were waiting for me; it was Sabrina and her crew.

This girl controlled the whole school and everyone in it. She was a local with dark black hair and tan skin but with odd blue eyes that were almost a purple. They were cold and cruel. Something didn't feel right today.

I threw my stuff into my locker and yanked out my swim gear. I was on the junior varsity swim team and it was the start of the spring season.

"Hello Andrew," She picked it at my name.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have time for your bull Sabrina I have swim practice." I slammed my locker locking it. I had feeling these guy would follow me to all the way to the pool that was off campus at a local YMCA. They followed close behind me making jokes about my looks and how that my parents didn't want me.

That was half the truth.

I just wanted to get back into the water and loose myself. I love the water and it was my escape from reality. The cool water touching my skin was paradise.

The group of bullies had gotten bigger as I crossed the street where the Y stood. I didn't like the feeling of them ganging up on me. As I approached the building two more kids blocked the entrance. They crossed they're arms over their chest. They looked like they weren't going to budge and it looked like I was in trouble.

Sabrina step forward and grabbed my wrist. "Hey!" I shouted struggling trying to rip my arm away.

The girl ripped my bracelet off and waved it in front of my face. "Want it back? Then come and get it!" She walked out of the hall when I went to chase after two of her henchmen garbed me and punched me in the gut. They chased after Sabrina leaving me to catch my breath from the pain that was in my stomach.

-Air-

I ran down a street chasing Sabrina she was feet in front of me. I had chased all the way from school into an empty construction site of where new homes were being built for the rich. I was completely lost following Sabrina trail was the only thing I was certain of. I followed Sabrina into an empty house that was almost finish building when I tripped over a wire and landed on my face.

I was tried, very hot, and dying of thirst. "Give!" That was all I could

It took me a few moments to sit up and catch my surroundings when two of the boys came up behind me and grabbed my hands. Sabrina pulled out my bracelet and dangled it in front of my face before giving a nod to one of the boys.

"Remember where I told you to put her after you're done."

My eyes widen after she said that. I was scared they might want something more then I wanted to give. "No, don't!"

I took a right hook hit to my jaw and was smacked to the ground. My head had banged hard onto the concert flooring. Things began to spin out of portion where I passed out.


	2. Author note

Hey guys, I want to talk what will be happening over the next month or so. I have to juggle school work and get my stories revise and up and running again. A few people have stole my chapters in one of my books. I feel horrible that all of this was taken down because I didn't look through my stories hard enough for lyrics. I want you guys to keep reading because I have pretty much of all of my books besides this one.

So I am going to rewrite some stuff and I'm going to fix a few things in here like for instance:

- the relationship between Shane and Aura a little

- Brookes name to Amy because Brooke name use to be an ex friends name that I don't like

- the story of Andy death and change her story

- Abby's age

-The wackiness of the whole story and references

-work on grammar and spelling a whole lot more

-work on the relationships

- also change some peoples point of views.

Things are going to stay the same with the story line but if any of you guys have any ideas that need to be change just let me know. I have been writing this since 2010 and I do not plan to just simply quiet because I made a few mistakes or that almost my whole first book is gone. I am a stubborn person and I believe once you start something you need to finish it all the way through

Please and Thank you

The Bloodbender at The Fullmoon


	3. Temple

Please review, I don't own anything but my characters and ideas. Everything else is own by Mike and Bryan. tell me what you think so far then of the old one.

Also im starting to miss my old pen name so i might change it back...i don't know. Anyways i had found my old hard drive and it might be able to have some documents saved on it. lets cross our fingers and pray it does!

* * *

The floorboard carpet under my face smelled of old fast food and cigarettes. The car I laid in came to a stop. I didn't know what to do but to stay still.

"Pick her up." Sabrina said like giving an order.

I clutched my eyes shut when someone grab the back of my golden hair forcing me to sit up. Someone put their fingers under my chin forcing me to look up and open my eyes. I slowly unsealed my lids to look upon the face of Sabrina. A wide smirk was in effect on her and I knew something was going to happen. Something bad though I was already had been kidnapped. Thoughts of what she could do to me raced in my head, but I wasn't going to let fear cloud my mind of what I was going to do.

I struggled and spit in her face standing my ground towards her. Sabrina wiped her face before clicked her tongue as she shook her head and waved her finger in disapproval. She threw me out of the car and laid me on the ground. I looked up from the ground to see we were in some kind of forest. Mesquites began to attack my skin from the moisture in the air. I stood up once again but I was pushed to walk.

They made me walk into the woods unsure where I would go. I struggled trying to twist myself out of the grip of one of the boys who held me. There were a total of 4 guys now when I could have sworn earlier was 7 or 8. When we came close to a ditch I struggled and fought more and more. The fear factor of this situation was through the roof.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "Let go Assholes."

I don't know who did it, but I was pushed down into the ditch. I was expecting to hit the ground hard but instead I kept falling into a black hole that appeared and swallowed me.

-Air-

A loud smash could be heard from inside of the young Princes' bedroom. Iroh stopped in front of his nephew room just as he was passing it when he heard it. The Ex General expected his nephew to be retesting especial after the long past week the poor boy had gone through. Zuko was nothing more than a child at his experience with the world. What Zuko did was the right thing, but it wasn't the wisest thing to do. Especial when you have a cold hearted father like the Firelord.

Iroh pushed open the door to peek in on his nephew to see if he was alright. "Zuko?" He called out to him before stepping in.

He saw that Zuko wasn't lying in bed, but was slouched over the sink glaring down. Shattered glass and an unrivaled bandage lay on the floor next to his feet. The mirror was shattered with his hand dripping of blood.

Zuko had looked at his scar before it was time to remove the bandages.

"Nephew…."

Zuko stiffen at his uncle walking in on him. He didn't want to show anymore weakness then he already has.

Iroh walked up to the Prince and touched his shoulder.

Zuko didn't answer but merely stormed out of the room and slammed himself onto the bed. Iroh opened a small chest that was set on the side of the sink where a bandages and ointment for the burn scar were stored. A week ago the young Prince was forced into an Agni Kai for standing up what he believed. He got burned on the left side of his face from the man he called father.

He was supposed to face the General that he insulted but at the end of the arena was the Firelord.

Iroh walked out with the bandages and jar. He opened the jar and rubbed the ointment onto his face. He let out a rough stinging hiss.

"How much further till the Western Air temple?" He groaned

Iroh sighed at his Nephew's impatiens. "You're always in a rush nephew even though you have a serious injury. Maybe stop at a dock for a few weeks."

Zuko knew his wound would scar and it be his mark of the banished Prince. "No, we are going to press forward to all the temples."

"Yes Nephew." Iroh sighed

His nephew had a long journey ahead of him and he needed to figure out what he was going to do not just jump right into this.

-Air-

It was dead silent as I laid in the darkness and what seemed to be like rubble. My bag was laying on top of me like it was just dropped on me. With my duffel bag of swim gears laid on me it felt like a ton since my body was sore and stiffen from what had just happen. I looked back on what had happen and a small flash back of being pushed into a hole came into me. No, that wasn't any kind of black hole. It was impossible for something like that to open up out of thin air. They probably bashed my head in too hard.

I moaned in pain as I sat up pushing my bag off of me. Trying to get to the standing was hard because of the stiffness. I had no time to sit around and deal with the pain that was inflected on my body. I needed to figure out where I was.

The silence broke soon from whimpering that could be heard behind me. I stopped and looked down from where that noise would be coming from. It was too dark to tell. The whimpering soon turned into what sounded like something running.

"Hello?" I called out.

The answer wasn't what I was quiet expecting. Some kind of creature jumped on me and barked. A tongue glide across my face I squinted my eyes upon what would be covering my face and licks.

It was a dog.

The dog jumped over me and barked towards what seem to be a source of light. I was still in a daze and everything was hard to make of from this whole incident. I slowly bent down to pick up my bag hoping that my IPod wasn't smashed from the rough beating. I quietly made my way across the dark room towards the light to where the dog was barking. I could get a better look at the animal now that I had some light. He was a huskie with rustic red fur color. The dog entire lower body like his stomach and his face were white with a signal white sock around the dog's ankle. His tail was almost like a fox's tail but it was bushy and it curled while it wagged.

He probably was happy to see someone around in this darkness instead of rats that might be scraping around here. He walked besides me as I went to a crack in the wall where light was shining through. It was just big enough to get through. The dog squeezed his body through with ease I went next after shoving my bag through it. I shimmed through the crack and out into the light only momentarily getting my foot caught in it. My feet stumbled but I stop myself from hitting the ground again. Taking a few seconds to gain my posture I looked around me to get a good feel of my surroundings.

My mouth almost dropped when I saw the view of this place. I was standing what to be a platform on the side of a cliff side. Off the cliff side was a deep foggy abyss below. I looked from my left to my right and saw that I was standing on a building that was set to be upside down. The architecture blew my mind and I had seen nothing like this besides books.

I had never seen anything like this before.

Where am I?

The dog that helped me out of the darkness came up to my bag and sniffed it nuzzling his nose in one of the front pockets. He probably smelt my jerky in there. (The dog was on the big side so I assume it's a boy.)

I walked over to my bag and unzipped the front pocket pulling the bag of jerky and unzipped the bag pulling out a piece. I tossed it to the dog before it touched the ground he leaped in the air and caught it. I smiled and rubbed his head. "Good boy," I praised him scratching his ears. "I wish I had a dog like you."

The dog jerked his head up and wagged his tail. "Oh, I am sorry I wish I could keep you." I said frowning.

I loved dogs they were my favorite animal and since I loved wolves just as much. I feel in love with Huskies since they looked like a combination of both. Dad wasn't too fond of dogs and said that they would just jump on the furniture and make messes. He despised that one time I brought a dog home once I had picked it up from one of those boxes left on the side of the road, but it was the last one and no one seem to want it. I was 10 years old at the time and I just wanted to have a pet so badly, but the moment I brought the tiny puppy in the house he called the pound and they picked up the small puppy.

"I'm really sorry boy." I said standing up.

The dog whimpered and nuzzled my leg. I wanted to stand my ground and say no but I just couldn't from the way he was pestering me. It was just flat out cute.

There were more pressing matters to deal with instead of standing around completing to keep a dog or not. "Look, I love to keep you but I can't. I have to find a way out of here." I took another piece of jerky and waved it in front of the dog before throwing it back in the crack. "Fetch!" I walked away as soon as the dog ran into there to its treat.

I took off feeling guilty, but I was in trouble and I didn't have time to worry about a dog.

I paced myself knowing I had to save my strength and that it be dark soon. I hated sleeping in the dark when I'm outside and what's worst I had no idea where I was.

Maybe I was having a disillusion since I hit my head. I could have a concussion and I was sleeping in the hospital. That was the perfect explanation. I had been walking for a little bit over an hour now and I was nowhere closer to the exit then I was earlier.

I heard running behind me I turned around to see the dog.

"Really? You followed me?" I said, "I told you I can't keep you."

The dog sat there tilting its head to the side before it began to bark and walked off. It stopped when it saw that I wasn't following and barked again. I followed the dog to see where it would take me. We came to a half closed door after walking for a bit down the corridors of the temple. I came to the conclusion that it was a temple from looking around and saw the statues and many of the murals.

The dog nudged the door open with his snout before stepping in. I followed him and a sudden burst of \ fresh air hit me. It was an underground green house that had weeds over growing in certain areas. There was a water fall that poured down into a pool. There were several different tubes connecting to the pool that lead to the patched of trees and bushes. Yellow ripen fruits were hanging from the trees ready to be picked. I reached up and picked one tasting it for myself. The juices flooded my mouth as chew on the mango before swallowing it.

They tasted pretty darn good.

The dog was eating ones that had fallen on the ground and were rotting. He seemed to be enjoying them as much as I was. Yet I rather stick to the ones that were in the trees.

I walked over to the pool of water touching it. The water was icy cold to the touch and sent a relaxing touch all through me. A yawn escaped my mouth I had become exhausted from today events. I looked at my watch that it read 6: 45. I pulled my finger out of the cold water and wiped it on my filthy shirt. I took off my bag before resting it against the back wall. I wonder what was going to happen and I didn't know where I was and no one was home knew I was gone. I went back to my earlier conclusion that I had to be in the hospital. Everything was so real that I had to be asleep.

Maybe if I closed my eyes and slept I will awaken.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes for a moment but I had to reopen them to see the dog curling next to me. The dog rested his head in my lap before falling asleep. I soon followed as well unaware what tomorrow could bring.

_"Welcome." A soft whispered said in my ear. _


	4. Shock of the Flames

This book is in the process of being Revised so please Patients.

My idea is to continue where I left off and just rewrite world of winds as a prologue book unless you think that's too confusing

Also my awesome boyfriend that I love might have a friend who could save my documents from my old hard drive which I know for a fact my entire series is saved on all the way up to earth so my goal might get done!

* * *

Hey guys, I want to talk what will be happening over the next month or so. I have to juggle school work and get my stories revise and up and running again. A few people have stole my chapters in one of my books. I feel horrible that all of this was taken down because I didn't look through my stories hard enough for lyrics. I want you guys to keep reading because I have pretty much of all of my books besides this one.

So I am going to rewrite some stuff and I'm going to fix a few things in here like for instance:

- the relationship between Shane and Aura a little possible a surprising twist

- Brookes name to Amy because Brooke name use to be an ex friends name that I don't like

- the story of Andy death and change her story

- Abby's age

-The wackiness of the whole story and references

-work on grammar and spelling a whole lot more

-work on the relationships

- also change some peoples point of views.

-Work on Zuko and Brooke relationship (Amy now)

Things are going to stay the same with the story line but if any of you guys have any ideas that need to be change just let me know. I have been writing this since 2010 and I do not plan to just simply quiet because I made a few mistakes or that almost my whole first book is gone. I am a stubborn person and I believe once you start something you need to finish it all the way through

Please and Thank you

Bloodbender of the Fullmoon

* * *

Shane walked down the deserted corridors with Poe. They were following orders of Prince Zuko to spread out and search for any signs that anyone could be living here. Shane had just graduated out of the Fire nation Officer school just this past summer. He was about 21 years old and was just a lieutenant only a select few boys his age that just fished out of school at the Fire Nation Royal academy for boys were offered a place in the Fire nation Officer school which he was gladly to take. It gave him a chance to get out of the Fire nation and see the world also it wouldn't be that bad if he met a woman along the way. It also kept his father out of his hair for the time being. Shane didn't know how he was related to Captain Zhao, but what surprised him the most is what woman in their right mind court such a man. He was told that his mother had died from a sickness. That did not stop from rumors floating around.

It was said that Zhao had some kind of an affair with a married woman.

Shane never believed the talked of gossiping women. Either way if it was true or not his mother was dead. He couldn't even remember what his mother looked like. The young man only saw her once or twice out of his life. Once when Shane was born, he was nothing more than just a crying infant at the time and it was nearly impossible that someone can remember that far back. The second time, it wasn't a real memory but of her talking. She didn't say anything in particular but she just talked to him. He couldn't even remember the face of the woman he called mother.

Poe reached a door at the end of the hall. "I don't know why we have to search a temple that's been abandon for over 100 years."

Shane shrugged at his comment and stepped in with him ignoring the number one rule that was walking into an area that could be dangerous. He didn't clear it with Poe, but they both agreed that there was nothing here. That's what he believed until he spotted something…or someone.

There in the corner of the room hiding in plain sight behind the shrubs and weed was a girl curled in a corner with a rustic colored dog curled on her lap. Her face was covered in burses and she had a split lip with some of her clothes torn. Yet with her entire body covered in bruises she still stood out of place. The girl had bright golden hair almost like the sun and her skin was pale like she never stood outside a day in her life. Her purple bruised skin popped along her face because she was so pale. The girl wore a orange shirt that was made out of lace with an under cloth and she wore the strangest shorts he had ever seen they were a color yellow that it looked like it was made out of a thick material.

Poe stepped next to him, "Oh my…I'll go get Prince Zuko he must see this. " He said in astonishment not expecting to stumble on anyone. "You stay here and check if she still alive."

Shane nodded looking at the girl there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. Why did she look so filmier?

-Air-

Iroh looked out from the view of the balcony in total and utter amazement. He wished that his nephew would enjoy the site more. "What remarkable view." Iroh said in hope that he could peel his nephew's thoughts somewhere else instead on the Avatar.

"The only scenery I'm interested in seeing is the Avatar in shackles." Zuko said brushing off his uncle comment. "First, we'll check all of the air temples and then we'll scour the world, searching even the most remote locations until we find him I don't care how long it takes."

Iroh didn't want this to happen for his nephew. He wish he could of talked his younger brother out of banishing Ozai only son.

"Prince Zuko, it's only been a week since your banishment, you need time to heal and rest." Iroh placed a hand onto his nephew shoulder trying to reassure him.

"So typical for you to say that! This is what I expect to hear from the laziest man in the entire Fire Nation! "Zuko said taking out his frustration on his uncle. Ever since he found out he was banished he had shut down his emotions and just let rage and anger take control of him. "You will never understand Uncle, I don't care how long this takes me I will reign my honor. "

Poe quietly walked up behind the Uncle and Nephew and clasped his behind his back in a professional manor. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the two.

"Sir,"

"WHAT!" Zuko turned around with his eyes flashing with anger.

Poe was ready for the Prince outburst. "We found something that will interest everyone." Poe said pointing at the direction where he came from. "Someone is living here and they aren't in the best of shape,"

Zuko couldn't believe what he heard. He wasn't expecting to find anyone so soon. "Is it an old man?"

"No sir, but a teenage girl."

Zuko wanted to order and say that she was no concern but what was a girl doing here? Maybe she could be the next Avatar.

"Let's go have a look for ourselves Prince Zuko."

-Air-

I woke the next morning when a flock of birds flew out of the room through the hole in the ceiling. I panted unsure what had just happen until I saw a young man standing there in strange red armor. I saw that I was still here in the same room where I had awoken the feeling of disappointed washed away with the feeling of relief over coming on me like a wave. I pushed myself up leaning against the wall feeling even sorer then yesterday.

"Hey settled down my commanding officer on his way. You don't look in the best of shape." The man said going into a pack on his pulling out to be a small box.

I rubbed my hair, "Who are you?" I asked when I heard that he had a commanding officer my mind wander to the military.

The strangely dressed armor guy stopped in front of me. "Doesn't matter right now; let me tend to your face."

I stepped back pushing his wrist back to keep him from touching me with a wet cloth that was covered from some kind of liquid that came from a bottle. "I don't want to be touched right now I had a pretty rough night and I want to know what's going on."

I heard loud talking and storming down the halls outside. The dog that slept next to me awakens from his sleep he leaped up in front of me and got in a stance to protect me from the soldier in front of me. A teenage boy about my age walked through the doors and his immediate attention turned towards me. His left side of his face was covered in bandages while his eyes were a golden color almost like mine. They were strict and cold they did not hold an ounce of fun spirited or laughter like a kid should. I need to be on my toes with this guy.

The boy scanned me with his eyes like he was unsure what to make of me. "Who are you?" He demanded to know.

I didn't know what to make of this guy. "Frankly that really isn't really any of your business if you're going to talk to me like that." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

The boy growled getting frustrated with my answer. "Tell me!"

I knew it seem like I was picking a fight with him, but I was exhausted because of the last 24 hours I have had experience for myself. "Fine! If you aren't going to tell me who you are then explain what you are doing in an abandon air temple."

"I don't know I was being chased by some assholes that beat the crap out of me so I ended up here." I said trying to explain it the best I could without sounding stupid. "Besides I should be asking the same thing! What are you doing here?"

"I am asking the questions here peasant!" the boy barked.

"What did you just called me?! What makes you think you're so high and mighty then me?!" I barked already losing my temper.

"We just want to know what you are doing here and what your name is?" An older gentleman stepped in our conversation before things could get out of hand. The boy was already fuming because of my lack of cooperation.

I them my name to them like I didn't had a choice. "Aura, Aura Brag."

"What nation are you from?" The older man said.

"Uh, isn't it obvious?" I said even though I was too sure.

The younger boy stepped forward pointing an accusing finger towards me. "You're an Airbender!"

"N-"

The soldiers began to gasp and talk quietly. "That explains her clothing, Airbenders wore orange yellow mostly!"

I was backing up not liking what they were hushing up about while the boy with ponytail only glared at me. His hand to my utter horror his hand engulfed with flames.

This wasn't happening.

My palms became sweaty for a berth moment before an inferno blast of fire came from his knuckles. Terror over ride me as I saw the blast coming close to my body I held up my hands for an last resort of defense. The blast of fire swallowed my hands making me scream out in pain. The whole world slowed down until one last back strange event occurred as if I could control the fire myself. The flames changed direction and blasted back to the soldiers and young man. I fell to the ground looking up my newly flesh burn that covered my fingers and midway of my hand.

Tears weld in my eyes as I looked at my hands and my surroundings. The soldiers were taking cover or were getting from seeing it was safe. The trees and bushes in here were burning from the rehashed blast that I had somehow I controlled. I had somehow turned this once beautiful this indoor oasis into a burning brush I don't know how it happened. I had caused a big enough blast that the room began to fill up with smoke and made an easy way to escape. Yet I couldn't sit up or stand because of the pain in my hands.

The dog tugged on my sleeve to get a move on, but I couldn't. I sat there trying to wrap my head around what I had just done. The idea that someone could create and possess the ability to bend fire at their very will was beyond me. I was frozen like I was in shock.

-Air-

Iroh was able to clear the air of the thick smoke that the girl caused from the blast of fire she returned. Zuko stood up glaring across the room as the mist of smoke cleared to see the girl. The girl who said her name was Aura was sitting across the room leaning against the wall gripping her wrists as she shook horribly and her breathing was fast and rapid.

She was in shock.

Lieutenant Shane noticed her as well he got up and ran over to her. "I need some help over here! I need a bed roll laid out stat she going into shock!"

Zuko was surprised how this had all played out. He expected her to blast wind or any of the other of the elements expect for fire.

His uncle was giving him a look for jumping to conclusions. "We should head back to the campsite above and get her room to breathe."

Shane nodded scooping her up her pet dog jumped up and down barking at Shane for picking up its owner. "Hey calm down, you can come too." He carried her out with another soldier.

Zuko followed out his uncle out of the dying room of ember. "I still don't trust her uncle."

Iroh shook his head, "You did not need to do that to the poor girl."

"I told you I would do anything to fine the Avatar and regain my honor. She is hiding something that's why she didn't tell us anything. The peasant forced my hand."

Iroh sighed hoping to show that this was all just a misunderstanding.


	5. The mess I had gotten myself into

What a chapter I have written. I worked on it all throughout the night and I am butt tired. Exams are coming up next month in December and also it will be my birthday next month!

About the chapter I gave Zuko a bit of Frollo complex from Hunchback of Notre Dame. I think I did but I don't know. Lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy and read Please review. Give your opinion what you think so far? Is Aura turning out to be Mary-sue again? How is my grammar? You know all that jazz. Now I have to go class see ya!

Bloodbender of the Fullmoon.

_Flames abruptly surrounded my feet as embers flashed in my face and hair. A once grand and beautiful house was lite up in flames. A woman could be heard screaming down the hall. I wanted to step forward through the blazes to help who was ever in trouble, but I couldn't move. _

"_Aurora! No! Aura!" _

_I looked around trying to see who was calling my name. "Hello?! I am right here!" I cried out turning franticly to see who could be calling my name. Until a creaking noise could be heard above my head and the roof cave in. _

_-Air-_

I gasped opening my eyes to the canopy of a tent. A rush of coldness suddenly spurts as a wet cloth was laid on my head after being ringed out. I tilted my head to the side to see the older man from earlier where I had blacked out.

He gave a smile. "Well good morning to you." He said, "we had quite a scare didn't we after yesterday's events."

I blinked before trying to set up steadily but he put a hand on my shoulder. " Whe-ere am I?" I asked, I wanted to get out of here and go back home where normal is. "I don't know what happened o-or how I did it."

"Be at ease miss it was an all just a misunderstanding by my nephew. Don't worry no harm will come to you here. "

The reminder of what that boy did to me showed on my hands which were covered by wrapped bandages. How was the boy able to control fire but most importantly how was I able to redirect it. I was in fear to see his nephew anytime soon mostly cause the whole flame incident.

A breeze of air flew in as the tent flapped open and the boy with the bandage over his eye stepped in not looking happy at all. I gripped onto the blanket the covered my lower half of my body. "Look I don't how to explain yesterday's events." I said looking away.

The boy scoffed. "You haven't even answered my questions yet."

After all that happen he wanted to know who I was and how I got there. Hell I didn't even know how I got there.

"Nephew she still needs some time to recover and get her strength back steadily." The older gentleman said.

The boy walked in stepping past his uncle and kneeled in front of me. His eyes were staring into mine as if he was trying to see straight through me. I gripped the sheets so hard that my knuckles turned white. What had I gotten myself into?

"Now tell me who are you?" He said. "If you don't answer all my questions ill have you taken back to my ship and we can do it the hard way."

I spoke without hesitation hoping to find out answer. I explain to them who I was and how I got here It took all of ten minutes to explain. I stopped after I was finished and looked upon their faces they looked at me like I was a complete lunatic.

"I'm not crazy," I stated. "It's the truth."

He glared at me. "You're lying,"

I knew they wouldn't believe me. "No, I am being honest."

The boy grabbed me by the collar and shook me. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire nation and I'm ordering you tell me." A prince?! This guy was a Prince?! I didn't believe this I didn't like where this was going. The problems I was facing at school and home seemed miniscule to the one I am facing right now. "Since you will not answer my questions I will have to take you back to my ship."

"Wait! What?" Picnic was in my voice. "Look I just want to go home!"

He gripped me tighter forcing me to stand up like what I said I had just angered him more. He tossed me out of the tent onto the ground in front of men that I assumed now those were soldiers. One of them grabbed my arm and twisted it securely behind my back so there no chance of me wiggling out of his firm grip.

"Tie her up to that tree and keep an eye on her." The Prince order, "I don't want her to escape." They forced me to walk to the nearest tree and made me sit as one of them grabbed rope and tied my wrists together in tight bond. I proved to the two guards I was a difficult opponent to keep still with all my fighting and cursing towards them. They eventually got me to settle down to the point where I couldn't move because they bound my legs together along with my wrist behind my back. I glared angrily at the group of soldiers who just turned their backs to me leaving only Zuko to stare at me before walking into his tent. I lay on my side trying to loosen the ropes as I rolled side to side but it was utterly useless.

I could hear a few of the men laughing at my feudal attempts at trying to free myself. "Shut up!" I yelled at them feeling irritating. I wasn't supposed to be here! I was supposed to be at home in my empty house. My life may not be perfected at home but it's better than being tied up facing a life and death situation.

"You know, no matter how hard you try you're not going to break free of that rope." I looked over my shoulder to see who was talking to me it was the guy from earlier that was in the garden with me. "I'm Shane I was with them when we found you."

"Aura," I said scoffing looking the other way. " I don't know what he wants out of this but I have no information."

"If you be a little bit more helpful then you probably wouldn't be in this situation."

"I have tried but no one believes me!" I exclaimed. "I have a life I need to get back too."

The soldier crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a funny look. "No one has heard such a thing."

"I know I sound crazy but it's the truth." I rested my cheek on a rock glaring at the ground. "How is this possible…any of this how that prince was able to control fire magic voodoo crap."

Shane blinked in surprise. "You don't know what bending is?"

"Of course I don't! I'm from the real world hello! Magic doesn't exist or superpowers." I said, "None of this makes sense."

After a moment of brief silence Shane spoke up again to me, "You can do it too you know."

I looked up, "What are you talking about."

"You fire bended back in the temple when Prince Zuko attacked you." Shane explained. "You redirected his fire blast but you weren't strong enough to push it all back." He said gesturing to my hands by holding up his hands and looking at the back and front until he took a seat next to me. "So you never firebended before?"

"No," I said trying to think back to a time in my life when I had something strange happen with an open flame. "Though now that I think about it….when I was in the girls' bathroom I blew up with rage and burnt a pile of paper towels."

Shane chuckled, "Yeah, you're a novice." He gave me an encouraging smile. "I'm sure you will be let go tomorrow because you're a firebender. Just don't try to anger Prince Zuko anymore."

He stood up to go join his other fellow comrades when he had his back to me. "Shane wait….Could you do that with water as well? I guess I am asking is it normal."

"Yeah it is there are water and earth benders as well. There used to be Air but they are long gone now the only thing remains are theses old air temples." Shane kicked the dirt. "We are sitting on top of the Western Air Temple."

"What happen to them?" I asked.

Shane looked startled by the question I have just asked. "I guess you don't know about the 100 year war either."

"Don't tell me…I got myself dragged into a war?"

"Kind of…" Shane flinched at my frustration. "You should probably sleep. Alright? We have a two day trip heading back to the ship and by the looks of it you need all your energy."

I huffed he was right, but there was one more thing I had to know. "Is it possible to be able to control two elements?"

"Why do you ask? Only one person can control all four of the elements and he hasn't been since the start of the war."

I wanted to say that I had weird experiences with water but a part of me wanted and the other half told me to keep that to myself.

I didn't fully understood what I had gotten myself into. I wanted to find out more but I need to figure out how to escape.

-Air-

Zuko looked over at the girl with his tent flap was open enough so that he could keep an eye on her. The Prince knew that the girl was lying she had to be because there was no way on earth what she had said was possible. He had felt bad for jumping conclusions about her being an airbender when she was obviously a firebender. Yet the girl was still a nuance to him because she wouldn't stop talking to one of his soldiers. She was asking him questions that someone who had lived a very sheltered life or they just lost their memory.

That's what probably happened to her. She probably heard stories of the temples and decided to look around herself but had some kind of accident inside the temple and lost all recollection on who she is and how she came in to be there. Though it doesn't explain her odd looks and clothes they were made from the strangest fabric he had ever seen. Also her hair shined like the sun and he knew it was rare to see anybody with gold hair they only pop up every few hundred years or so. Her name, Aura, had suited her well with her golden hair and bright ember eyes but she was still a peasant that was disrespectful to authority. Whenever he had asked or demanded an answer people usually gave it to him, but not this girl. She didn't know her place.

Zuko looked back over the map that he gripped in his hands burning the edges with anger. He tried to not to think about that girl that sat across from him in the campsite. He kept quiet trying to figure out the quickest and the fastest possible way to all of the air temples around the world. Zuko's mind race to all the different places where the Avatar would be hiding from the Fire Nation like for instances, the Avatar could be hiding in the South Pole in one of its remote villages. Zuko wanted to find the Avatar quick as he can so could return home and prove to everyone that he was not worthless or weak.

The throne was at stake as well since he was the only male heir in the family. There were people ready to take his place on the throne with the Firelord's blessing. Azula could easily take the throne even though it was a man who was supposed to rule the nation. His baby sister was always better at him in everything including training. Azula was able to master Lightning and gain the ability to bend blue fire at will which it was a rare and deadly talent only a select few of firebenders are granted.

Another person that was in his way of the throne was Captain Zhao soon to be Commander from the rumors that were spreading. He was the father of one of his Lieutenants, Shane. If Zhao took the throne most likely he would be taking orders from Shane which would never happen because he was a babbling idiot.

He needed to find the Avatar before anyone else would find him with more resources then the Prince had.

Zuko was snapped out of his deep concentration on the map by grumbling. "Come on ," Zuko looked back over his shoulder and saw Aura trying to loop her bind wrist out in front of her through her legs.

-Air-

I grinned at my success as I was able to get my bound wrist in front of me until I notice the angry Prince marching over to me. I didn't like the look on his face when he stopped in front of me snarling glare down on me.

He spoke in a harsh tone. "What are you doing?" He snarled.

"Trying to get comfy." I said smoothly not removing my eyes from his venom ones. "Not everyone has a nice sleeping cot to sleep on."

"Thinking of answering my questions?" Zuko asked not removing his eyes from mine either.

"I told you I already answered them," I sneer. "What more do you want, your majesty." I said in a mocking tone,

"I would watch yourself if I where you." Zuko snapped at me jabbing his finger into my chest. I was almost certain he could have had left a bruise on me. "You're not in an ideal situation to be mocking me right now peasant."

"Why don't you pull that stick out of your ass and we can have a friendlier chat."

The angry Prince seemed to have enough of my mouth because he grabbed my collar once more and slammed me against the tree. His hand lite with a ball of fire in his palm shoving it close to my face that I had to flinch from it not just from the heat but from the fear he was going to burn me.

"Afraid of fire, well you should be." He growled. "I am higher up then you peasant and you better start behaving now or ill burn your face and there be nothing pretty about you."

Zuko was close enough to her to smell her. She had a refreshing scent that he couldn't get enough of and he wanted to bury his nose in the nape of her neck to get more of it. He looked into her eyes to see fear in her iris as she stared back with big eyes. He slammed her into the tree one last time before dropping her.

The whole camp became silent as they had watched the scene unfold right in front of their eyes. No one moved or even cough as they watched as their Prince stood over the helpless girl.

Thankfully Iroh stepped in pulling his nephew back from the girl. "What on earth are you doing?!" Iroh scolded him. "That is no way to treat a young woman!"

"Uncle, she had it coming and wouldn't show respect."

-Air-

I crouched at the base of the tree hiding behind my messed up hair away from the Prince. I felt like I was going to have another panic attack. How dare he demand respect from me? He doesn't deviser respect!

"In order to receive respect you go to earn it." I said keeping my eyes to the ground.

"Shut your mouth no one was talking to you!"

I looked upon the Prince face with a glare of my own saying I had enough. "You just don't get it do you?" I whispered. "You're some selfish Prince who has everything handed to him in life well I'm not going to easily hand over my respect to you."

Zuko eyes darken more knowing I was right, but instead of attacking me again he stormed back to his tent letting his tent flap fall behind him. Iroh looked down at me with pity. "Are you alright? I am terrible sorry about this whole mess. I'll try to have you freed by the time we get back to the ship."

I gave a quiet thank you before Iroh walked back towards his tent. No one had said another word to me for the rest of the night. I dozed off soon hoping to be awoken in my bed until something licked me awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see it was the dog from yesterday. In a rush as if I had told him to the dog began to chew at the rope on my hands until they were free I quickly untied my ankles and crawled away from the tree and out of the camp site worried that I would make any noise. I ran off into the night with the dog giving him a praise and thinking maybe I could take him home with me. I had to run as fast I could and get away from this place before anyone came looking for me.

As I wonder on through the woods my only light being the glow of the moon. I was had took a break from running and resumed to walking a fast pace to head north hoping I could find some help. When I was younger I got lost in the woods for two days when my friends and I were playing hide-and-go-seek. I ran all the way to the back woods until I could find a perfect hiding place. I waited an hour at least before I went looking for my friends. I remember the fear of being lost in the woods afraid that someone might have been following me.

That was nothing compare to this. I knew that no one was looking for me in these dark deep woods unless it was that prince. There was no way I was going to head back just because I was scared of the dark after all I had my new fond companion I wonder aimless for another half of an hour. Until I heard a growl behind me…..


	6. Help Wanted

Help wanted! I need help with revising Book 2 and 3 and as well as 4...I have all of the chapters for book 3 and four and also the chapters from 16 for water all the way to the end.

Here is a list I will need help with:

-Removing of any song lyrics.

-Spelling errors and/or grammar errors

-Rewriting the dialogue that matches the series. (I will do some last minute changes if I see fit.)

-Point out what I might need to change

-Help the story flow a little better

I'll make sure you get full recognition for helping me and since we can't copy and paste anymore on this site. Thank god! I will email you the chapters that I have. Just shoot me a PM and I would really appreciate it because I really want to have everything back up. Life would be so much easier if I just had the entire book of world of winds so that I can personally edit it. Your probably thinking why that I put so much stress in reposting it because I put my good hard time into writing this.

Bloodbender of the Fullmoon


	7. Another Note

My readers...I am going to be posting Book Fire up on DeviantArt while posting the books here. Though when its ready to post the fire book, i think i might change a few things. So keep an eye out okay :D I am Aura075. I have an link on my page. Please go to it if you were reading my series and it just go deleted


	8. Attack of the Creatures

**My readers...I am going to be posting Book Fire up on DeviantArt while posting the books here. Though when its ready to post the fire book, i think i might change a few things. So keep an eye out okay :D I am Aura075. I have an link on my page. Please go to it if you were reading my series and it just go deleted. Sorry its a little short but I felt guilty for not posting**

* * *

Out of the shadows was something I wasn't expecting too someone that I had knew. Sabrina stepped out of the shadows of the bushes with her eyes turning into a glowing purple.

"You!" I said snarling letting my rage get the best of me. "Where did you send me?! Where am I?!" I demanded with my fist clenched tight with my knuckles turning pale white. I was ready for a fight and I hoped that Prince come looking for me anytime soon. Sabrina smirked as she walked closer to me hiding something behind her back. I couldn't tell what she had behind her back but I knew that there was a possibility that I was in trouble.

We began to circle each other as she had a taunting grin on her face. "What's wrong Aura? Want to go home to mommy?"

"Shut up!" I growled.

The red dog was hunched low to the ground with his razor sharp teeth ready to attack the girl. Was she even a human being? The way the dog reacted she was more than just your stander high school bully.

"Cute puppy," She stated. "Want to see mine?"

I took a few steps back as strange wolf like creatures leaped out from the shadows. The darkness that surrounded Sabrina seems endless. I was terrified of the dark growing up and I still am to this day. The creatures were something out of a nightmare from when I was a small child. The creatures were four times bigger than any kind of wolf or dog they were almost the size of a bear with ebony fur. Their eyes Illumined like a soulless demon.

Sabrina smirked as she raised her hand and pointed at me. "Dinner,"

One of the wolves jumped at me with its teeth ready when the smaller red dog leaped forward to my aid. The red husky was tiny to compression to these creatures and he was able to knock one of them to the ground. He snarled ready to fight to defend me. I didn't know how loyal a dog could be, did he really think I was his owner for just feeding him a piece of jerky?

"Let's see how long you last with that mutt of yours." Sabrina mocked at the look on my face. "I think I'll leave you all alone."

More soon walked out of the shadows to my right. The dog was too busy fighting off the other wolves to come to my aid. I was starting to look like an actually prey they made an advance onto me. I bent down to my side to pick up a fallen branch on the forest floor not taking my eyes off them. I swung them to frighten them off but it wasn't working too well.

I was attacked from behind a wolf had me pin to the ground and started ripping at my clothes and biting me. The creature gouged it teeth into my side I let out a shattering scream. I rolled over and beat at the wolf's face I was able to escape out from under its large body. I clutched my side in fear as the best regain its composure and advance on me with three others. I backed myself to a corner of an old oak tree. I did a pathetic jump but I was able to grab onto a tree branch and pull myself up onto and climbed as the wolves were jumping on their hind legs trying to reach me. I was a cat stuck up in a tree.

The little red dog was lying on the ground whimpering and whining not able to fight anymore. "Go!" I yelled at the wounded dog. "Run!" I ordered him. I sat there sniveling at the amount of agony from my distress and gash and I was worried about the dog. I didn't want that dog to die because of me. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID MUTT!" I yelled at him. The dog looked at me before standing. There was something in his grey eyes, a look if you must now, that a normal animal didn't have. He sat there and howled loudly to the sky and became louder and louder. He was calling for help.

What a smart dog I thought before passing out against the tree.

-Air-

Zuko sprung up from his slumber by a wolf's howl in the distance. He grumbled and cursed at the animal for being awaken from his sleep. Before he lay back down onto his sleeping bag, he notices something wasn't right outside his tent. The girl was gone! Zuko scamper up from his mat and ran out his tent and began barking orders at the sleeping soldiers who had fallen asleep at their posts.

"All of you get up!" He demanded.

The entire camp was in a rush as they were awakened by the anger prince and found out that the girl had escaped into the night. "Spread out and find her now!"

The animal in the distance was getting more and more on his nerves. Shane was crouching down near the rope and held it up. "It was chewed through sir,"

"So?" the Prince sneered at the young lieutenant. "I don't care how she escaped! The fact she escaped bothers me!"

Shane looked beyond the woods where the dog was howling. "I think the dog is your answer." The soldier concluded.

Zuko faced the woods as well. "Lieutenant!"

"Yes sir!" Shane jumped to attention.

"You're coming with me along with two other men, now let's move."

They made quick pace to through the woods to where the animal was howling as they got closer they could hear vicious barking and then a whimper. Shane rushed ahead and they saw wolves snarling and snapping at that dog, which belongs to that girl, he was back against the tree fighting off the blood thirsty wolves. In the tree you could see the girl laying limp on one of the branches. The girl seemed like she was dead from a far distance, but the girl soon began to try to sit up in the tree. She tumbled out of the tree with a slip of her hand and landed face first on the ground Zuko stormed over to her ready to take her back by her hair if he had too when he notice large sums of dark liquid coming out of her. In the cast of the moon light he could see it was blood.

"Help me.." The peasant groaned weakly before passing out again.

"We need to get her medical attention now," Zuko order. "I don't want her dying on me just yet, at least till I get my answers."

Zuko didn't know why but a part of him was worried that the girl would die. Yet he didn't want to show it too his troops. He told himself that the only reason why he cared that if she had lived or die was to find the Avatar and he didn't care what he had to do to regain his honor.


End file.
